Julian's Past Life
by ilovethecoloursilver
Summary: Julian was not always an Albert. Before that he was a Malfoy, the pureblood family of Death Eaters. What happens when he goes to the future to find a cure for his wife?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I am ilovethecoloursilver and I am new to this site. This is my first story and I hope you like it. Please review and follow (Criticism and complements accepted)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Flash. I only own the plot.**

Draco was very close to finding it. To save Astoria. He knew it was the right place the second he entered the cave. Yet he had a very bad feeling about this, as if this was not going to end well. He had the same feeling the day the war began. He had the same feeling before going to the lightning-struck tower to complete his job, one that he had hated. He had only done that, or tried to do that, to save his parents. If he hadn't, the Dark Lord would have killed them and Draco would have been left alone with none to love or care for him. Even now he was doing this for someone he loved. Risking his life for his beloved wife, Astoria.

He made his way to the box, which seemed as if it was carved into the wall. He took out his wand, which had been transfigured to a dagger, and pulled out the box.

"This is it. I can feel it." He said, clutching the box in his hands. He could sense its magic radiating from within its cage. He had finally found the cure for his wife. With the Philosopher's Stone, she could live.

"I think we should wait before we open it." Sandra said. She was a part of his excavation team. Unlike him, they just wanted to find something that could revolutionize the world. For muggles, this Stone would give them powers. For the magical community, this could increase their life span like what Nicolas Flammel had done. He had created another stone, and while using a time turner to collect information, had lost it. Finally, it had ended up here, in the Indus Valley.

"No. It needs to be set free." He said and opened the box.

* * *

Draco woke up to a sound blaring from the T.V.

He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was opening the box. Suddenly a news appeared on the T.V.

"Three people have been found dead on an excavation site in the Indus. Police is trying to find out the cause of their death. There are- "

Draco stopped listening after that. He knew what happened. He released the Philosopher's Stone from its containment, exposing its magic to those innocent muggles. They died trying to help him. But he was a wizard having some of the magical power in him. The power might have been too much and he might have passed out. Without knowing, he might have apparated out of the cave to this hotel. Soon the police would find out that he was their leader and would come looking for him. He would be framed again for something he accidentally did. And he would never find the cure. He had to get out of India. Fast.

He cleared the room and apparated to America, leaving no trace behind that he was ever in that hotel.

 **That's it! I will try and update once a week. Don't forget to review and follow :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I finally wrot _e_ this chapter. It's really hard to write down all of Tom Felton's dialogues and write down what he was doing during the whole time and his thoughts. By the way, I really love the actors on the Flash. Especially Grant Gustin and Tom Cavanagh. Its not easy playing multiple Harrison Wells, all of them who have different personality traits. Also my exams got over on Monday. But I have to go for extra classes so I haven't been able to find time to write this story. My next update might be after 2 weeks so please don't get mad at me! I'm really happy that people actually read my story, although a few reviews wouldn't hurt ( that's for all the reader's who didn't review : ****P ! I really want to know what you guys think about my story, whether it's bad or good ). Thank you Sakura Lisel, Skylar97 and Sarkisha the 3rd for liking, following and reviewing!**

 _ **Sarkisha the 3rd:**_ **Thank you so much for that sweet review! After reading it I was jumping around in joy and my family was looking at me like I was mad ( I don't know why but I get that look a lot! )**

* * *

Draco, or Julian, hated his job.

It gave him no pleasure to look through files of metahumans with abilities like weather controlling and teleportation. If he wanted a boring job, he could have gone to The Daily Prophet a long time ago. He was even ready to work with Weasley if this was the case.

He was making no progress in finding the cure. A year after finding the Philosopher's Stone, he had realized that nothing magical could save her. It had to be something, as the muggles called it, scientific. So he had taken a major in science to do that (He had already been halfway through his course before searching for the Stone). Then he found out about the particle accelerator explosion in Central City which released a huge amount of anti-matter, X elements, Dark Energy etc. Basically all things non-existent. This had given certain people some abilities, which the muggles thought were impossible. He had realized that maybe this could cure Astoria. If he could get a sample of something with regenerative capabilities, he could create an antidote which could counter-act the effects of the stupid curse.

That was why, four years after finding the Philosopher's Stone, he was sitting at the CCPD office, looking through a file of 'mysterious husks' that was found in Central City. Just then, he heard Detective West and Allen walk in the office.

"We found another husk this morning" West announced

"Husk?" Allen asked. He walked in with the Detective holding a cup of Jitters coffee, and was looking at him strangely. He looked as if he was seeing Julian for the first time. Well, he had no time for people like Allen, who stuck up his nose in anything and everything. He had pleaded and begged with Singh to get Allen out of the office so that he could set up his apparatus to find a cure. But no. Slytherins never have luck. All the luck and fame goes to Gryffindor. Allen reminded him of the oh-so-famous Harry Potter, with the dark hair and green eyes.

"Singh wants this processed ASAP." Detective West said, placing a ziplock pouch on his table

"Yes the skin husks we've been finding around the city, the ones we think are attached to the metahumans. This is now the fourth one." Julian said, taking the bag from the table and examining it. More work. Uhhhh.

"Well let's figure out what's happening before there's a fifth." Detective said, turning around to leave the lab.

"Yes, sir." Julian replied, picking up his pen. The Detective walked past Allen, not before saying something to him that sound suspiciously like 'Deep breaths'. He started working on this new husk. Seriously, couldn't these metahumans take a break?

"Umm helloooo?" Allen asked.

"Yes, hello Mr. Allen, I can still see you there, and no, I don't want your help, thank you." He replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"What are you doing here, Julian Albert, metahuman CSI specialist?"

"I did tell you the metahuman conference was only for two days."

"But this is- "

"Still our lab, unfortunately." Julian said, looking up from his paperwork straight at his eyes. The green eyes he had learnt to hate. First Harry Potter and now Barry Allen. It was like the color green was out to get him. "Yes, County forgot to mention that significant detail before assigning me but here we are. Looks like you and I get to be roomies for a little longer than we'd hoped." He continued, and stood up from his seat to do the DNA analysis. Allen just stood there, looking at him as if he was an alien.

* * *

He was tired, but he knew he had work to do. Julian had rented a small apartment near CCPD and had just got back from a long day of work. It was hard not to do magic in the office but he had to manage. At this flat, he was free to do anything he liked. He conjured up a potion that made a wizard feel energetic and began working on the cure. After searching the whole metahuman database, he found that no one had the ability to cure themselves easily. They had all sorts of unwanted abilities but not the one that he needed. Suddenly he heard a voice. A dark voice that sounded even scarier than the Dark Lord's.

"Julian..." He stood up, and looked around. He had heard that voice since last week. It had started last month and the voice just got creepier.

"Julian…" It called again. He was about to reach for his wand when everything went black.

* * *

 **And Chapter 2 done! Just a reminder, I can only update after 2 weeks. But if I get time I surely will update. Don't forget to like, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really, really sorry! I had so much pending work to do. There's something else I wanted to say. Most of you may be thinking that i I'm just going to write the whole Flash season 3 from Julian's point of view. But no. There will be new villains and Old characters from Hogwarts. This chapter is longer than the other chapters, to compensate for the time I didn't write. I'm really sorry, again! Also if I get at least 10 reviews from different people, I'll post another chapter by this week. Thanks to all those who reviewed, liked and followed : ) : )**

 **Favorites: Maraviri, Sakura Lisel, Skylar97**

 **Followers: QueenOfTheGreenArrow, Sakura Lisel, SeXysangokittygrl05, Sharkisha the 3rd**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd: Now I don't have a constant update schedule. And thank you : )**

"Julian, I thought you could use some help on this one, you know, the two heads thing and all." Julian looked at Detective West to see who this 'help' was.

"I don't need any help, Detective. Especially from him." he replied, turning away after Allen acknowledged him with a wave of his hand. Why, in the name of Merlin, couldn't help be in some other way?

"What is that?" Allen asked, kneeling down to see the newfound husk.

"Another epidermal husk." Julian replied, while taking a sample to test it. He had just found out that a new husk had been found at Leawood and had apparated there, having no interest in taking the bus, "A fully intact human pelt comprised of nothing but the stratum corneum. You see what I mean?" he added looking at the Detective, indicating to Barry's obliviousness.

"Do we have any theories as to what's causing them?" he asked.

"Well, I'll take a wild guess at it and say it's the same thing that created the last four husks." Julian replied, sarcastically. Allen looked annoyed.

"Spalling could be caused from the toxic epidermal necrolysis, or maybe some kind of moist desquamation from intense radiation exposure. We've had a lot of- "

"Radioactive metas" Julian interrupted. He already had enough on his plate. He didn't want to add Allen on that list." Yes, thank you, Allen. I've read all the case studies. I'll tell you what, when I figure it out, I'll enlighten you then, shall I?"

"Thanks" Allen gave him a forced smile and put on his shades. He stood up and shouldered his bag.

"Julian? You certain that Barry can't take a sample or something to speed things along?" Detective asked.

"I'm sure, Detective." He said, glancing at his colleague," Quite sure." He turned back to do his work. A few seconds later, he heard them leave. After taking a sample, he took a cab to CCPD to do the DNA analysis.

* * *

After doing the analysis he found out that the husk belonged to some guy named Edward. And he was the guy Julian was looking for making the cure. But he couldn't just walk into his house and take his blood (Not as in kill him, just to get a sample of it). But the problem would be that he would make it to the headlines in the news the very next day, 'Innocent civilian attacked by a man with a stick.' Probably written by Iris West. So here he was.

Barry walked in the lab. "Hey." He started," I need your help."

"It's the four words I most often hear you say, Barry." He said, not looking at him," That and 'I hate that guy'" he said in a poor imitation of his colleague and looked up." But the feelings mutual so…" Julian mumbled. Barry looked annoyed.

"Okay ummm…This is going to be hard for you but um for a second I need you to imagine that we're actually friends."

"Can't do it." He said immediately. He'd rather lose his ability to imagine.

"Friendly…"

"Equally as challenging, Barry." Julian replied. Barry sighed.

"But, I'll give it a try." He said and mentally slapped himself. Why, in the name of Merlin, did he do that? "What are you after?"

"I need to read your report on one of the husks."

"Which one?"

"The one from this morning. Edward Clariss." Barry said. how did he know the husk belonged to that guy? He hadn't let him take a sample. Unless…

"Edward Clariss?" Julian asked, just to make sure he hadn't heard it wrong

"Yeah" Barry replied, confirming his suspicions.

"Why?"

"May help me figure out a case I'm working on." His roomie said. Julian moved to the computer," Well the nutshell is, uh, the hyaluronic acids were found to be above normal. Uh, androgen degradation atypically low." Julian said

"Mh-hmm"

"Cellular regeneration seemed to occur at a staggering rate. It's quite a bit different from the previous husks that we found. That's about it." He concluded

"Could i- could I maybe just take a peek at it?" Barry asked. Julian stared at him.

"I'm sorry, it- it's just something I need to see to know what I'm looking for."

Julian scoffed." Sure."

"Thank you." Barry opened the report and started to read it. He frowned.

"Wait, why does this say the body's place of discovery was Williamson when it was found on the waterfront in Leawood?" Barry asked, looking up from the file.

"The body ended up in Leawood." Julian explained," There was a strong current this morning, so chances are that it originated from Williamson. Somewhere near the old Prescott sawmill." Recognition flashed across Barry's face when he heard that name.

"You done?" Julian asked

"Yeah, uh, yes. Thank you." Barry said, handing over the file to Julian. He walked out of the lab while Julian arranged the file. The second Barry left the lab, his head started hurting.

"Ugh…" Julian groaned. He got up to get an aspirin when he passed out.

* * *

Julian woke up in his apartment, his whole body aching, like it did after he apparates. He stood up and checked his pocket for his wand. Suddenly a patronus appeared in the middle of the room, glowing brightly. It was a doe, just like Snape's. The doe looked at him and a girl's voice filled the room.

"Beware, Julian." It said," I'm coming for you."

* * *

The next day he walked to work, a cup of coffee in his hands. He had to admit, this was better than butterbeer. At least it helped to clear his head off things like the patronus. The voice had sounded very familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. The girl had also called him Julian, which meant that she was somebody he had met after travelling through time. The second he entered CCPD, Captain Singh walked up to him.

"Albert, forget the Clariss report. He's at Iron Heights. Apparently he's a speedster who goes by the name Rival. He had a rundown with the Flash." He said.

Julian took the stairs to his office. Yesterday Barry asked to see the report and today that guy is missing and is apparently a speedster. What if Barry is friends with the Flash? What if this hero could help him with a cure?

He walked into the lab and saw Barry working on a report. He took out the Rival's case file and placed it on Barry's desk.

"What's that?" Barry asked, not looking up from his report.

"Edward Clariss report." Barry stared at him." Or should I say the Rival?" Barry picked up the report." At least that's what the Flash called him last night when he took him into Iron Heights." Julian continued.

"Huh" Barry replied.

"I thought you might want to see it, you know, to do with your other case."

"Actually it turns out there was no connection." He said. Julian scoffed.

"You know; I have to ask you. How did you know his name?"

"What?" Barry asked, while writing down his report.

"Yesterday, you came in and you asked for Edward Clariss' report but I didn't tell you who the husk belonged to, so that means you stole a sample when you showed up to my crime scene." Julian said, staring straight at him. Barry looked up," How did you do that?" Julian asked him.

"I…" Barry started. Julian laughed.

"Oh, wow. You've really got this good guy routine thing down, haven't you? And everyone just buys it." Julian said. Barry looked at him innocently, like it was going to fool him." There's something not right about you, Allen. They don't see it… but I do."

"Is that right?" Barry said

"Yes" Julian chuckled and then said," You know why I don't actually like you don't you?" Barry raised his hands in question and exhaled." I don't trust you" Julian said, "And I don't like things that I don't trust." He said and left the lab.

* * *

 **Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
